Brand New Eyes
by CherryCrush1901
Summary: Marie is always getting into trouble. When her mother sends her to live with her aunt and uncle in Forks, in hope of them changing her attitude, a change will happen that no one was expecting. SxOC EmbxOC. possible lemons. operative word is possible
1. I Feel No Sympathy

_I feel no sympathy,  
You lived inside a cave!  
You barely get by the rest of us,  
You're trying, there's no need to apologize,  
I've got no time for feeling sorry!  
-_Feeling Sorry {Paramore}

* * *

"Marie, can you come down here for a minute?" i heard my mother call up the stairs. I turned off my ipod and threw it onto my bed. I stood up from my chair and walked out of my room. The stairs were right there, and I don't see why she can just say what ever she needs too.

"What, Ma?" I yelled, refusing to take a step. I didn't want to walk all the way down stairs and to the living room, just to be told to clean my room.

"Down here! Now! We need to talk about something." Argh why did she have to be so pushy?! I made my way slowly down the stairs, taking my sweet time. She could suck it for all I cared. If she wants me so bad, she can wait. I walked into the living room and my mother was sitting still on the couch. She gestured her hand toward the chair across from her, and I sat silently.

"Marie, when you were born, my dream for you would be that you grew up to be wild, independent, fun, hyper! But now I'm regretting that wish. I love you of course, but I'm getting sick of your attitude. You went from an A+ student who wears floral shirts and skirts, to a D student that wears heels and revealing tank tops and to much make-up. What the hell happened to you!? I wanted a happy medium, not an impersonation of Adrien from _Secret Life_! You've been suspended twice for smoking on campus, and you've yelled at your teachers so many times that some are actually afraid of you! Why are you like this?!" My mom cried. She was desperate, I could tell. But she wasn't going to crack me. No matter how many tears she shed.

"Okay Ma. I had no friends when I was an A+ student! Carey didn't even really like me! I have friends now, though. Drew, Selena, Emma, Lacey! They all actually like me! You told me to try a new, more spontaneous attitude, so I did! This is who I want to be! So what if I get in trouble?! Those teachers are idiots anyways! And don't even try to tell me you didn't smoke! I know you did, and you thought you were cool when you did it! Who fucking cares! You can cry and beg all you want, but I'm not changing back! The more you beg, the worse I get!" I screamed. I was sick and tiered of her nagging. She needed to get over it.

"That's why you aren't staying here anymore." Her head was buried in her hands, so I could barely hear her, but I did. She was kicking me out. "I'm not going to just push you out the door. No, your father wouldn't have liked that. I'm sending you to Washington. You'll be attending Forks High starting in two weeks. You're staying with your aunt and uncle. I hoping and praying that they might be able to fix you." I mom whispered, barley audible. I couldn't believe it. She was kicking my out, and guilting me into going to my aunts. She played the "dad" card. Of course he didn't want his daughter on the streets, but he also wouldn't have tortured her by sending her to Washington. Where the hell was Forks anyways!

"Fine. I'll go pack. When am I leaving?" I said stubbornly. I wasn't letting her in.

"In two days." She said, still not removing her face from her hands.

I stomped up the stairs and slammed my door shut. I can't be moving. It's not possible! What am I supposed to do about Drew and Sel and Lace and Em? They were my best friends, and I only had two days to be with them. This was retarded. My uncle and aunt weren't going to have any effect on me. This was pointless. They would be sending me back home in 3 days tops. They have two nerdy fifteen year old boys, they can't handle me. They'll be ripping their hair out soon enough. It'll just be a matter of time.

I walked to my closet and pulled out my suitcase. I unzipped the pockets and started loading all my shit into it. I was going to need a couple more bags if I was going to fit all of my crap. My shirts alone barely fit the first bag. It took three other bags to fit my clothes, and a back back held my favorite books, my ipod necessities, my phone charger, my DVD collection, and my laptop charger. My laptop was proped open on my desk, still off. I would pack that last, after my night of Forks research.

* * *

By the time I got off my laptop, I detested Forks with an extreme passion. It was the rainiest and place in the continental U.S. Forks High was just as lame. The school website said that it had just joined with the "La Push Res High School." Apparently, La Push was a little Indian reservation on the beach. The school had caught on fire, so now the students needed a place to "continue on with their studies so they too can pursue their dreams of the future." That sentence made me hate anything that was related to the school.

The school website had an online year book, and I went through it quickly. A few people caught me eye, and they seemed either gorgeous, nice, or slutty. under the gorgeous category, there was Edward Cullen, Renesmee Cullen, Emmett Cullen, Alice Cullen, Isabella Hale, Jasper Hale, and Rosalie Hale. Alice, Edward, Isabella, and Renesmee also fell under the category of nice, along with Rebecca Allen, Shawn Cook, and Marcus Livington. The slutty category went Racheal Malord, Tracey Stanford, and Alicia Marks. I guess I could try the Cullen's first, then maybe the Hale's, then I'll find out who the others hang out with.

I started to plan out my first day of school. This is what I ended up with:

I pull into the parking lot and find a space at the far end of the lot. I walk into the office and wait behind four others, just so I can get a map and a schedule or some sort. I then go to my first classes, introducing myself to anyone that falls under my three categories. People look at me funny and whisper about me as I walk by. I end up tripping or falling or something, and I get laughed at. I get to the cafeteria, find either a prechosen person to sit with, or a new friend. If it's the Cullens of Hales, then I'll most likely get rejected and sent to some loser table where the most exciting thing to happen would be for someone to sneeze. I would leave lunch early and go to the bathroom. I'd be late to every class and each teacher would make me introduce myself. I'd die of embarrassment. And when the day finally ended, I'd get to my car and it wouldn't start. It would be raining and I'd have to walk to the house, leaving my baby at some stupid school. I would run to a room, cry my eyes out, then annoy my aunt and uncle till they send me back to my friends. Oh I was so excited for this! NOT!

* * *

I was pulling my suitcases down the stairs one at a time while my mom started to rethink her decision. "Oh Marie, maybe you should stay just a few days longer." She suggested longingly. "Not happening, Ma. You wanted me gone, consider it almost done." I said, bringing my last suitcase to the front door. Lace, Em, Drew, and Sel were all bringing me to the airport. I had called them the night before telling them about what had happened. They refused to not see me off, and I wanted anyone but my mother there, so I enthusiastically accepted their offer. My mother almost had a heart attack when I said I didn't want her there. She's been trying to convince me to "stay just a little longer." It almost broke my heart to see her sitting there, almost begging, but she had taken one to many steps near the edge the other night, and once you start falling, you can't stop and get back to the cliff. No choices. You just have to let the fall happen.

I heard a beep from the driveway, and then Lacey's voice scream "Hey, little whore! Get out here now!" I laughed at her impatience, and opened the door, only sticking out my hand to flip her off. I turned around grabbed two suitcases and ran to Drew's car. I threw them in the trunk and ran back to the house to get my last suitcase and my carry-on. "Bye mom." I mumbled and I grabbed my bags and sprinted out the front door. I threw the suitcase into the trunk, slammed in shut, and climbed into the back seat with Emma and Selena.

The car ride was fun, but like any emotional moment, Emma decided to bawl her eyes out. I love her, but she gets wicked emotional. "Em, It's okay. I'll text you like every day." I said hugging her. Her purple and black hair smelled like vanilla and her perfume smelled like lavender. By the time we got to my terminal, the tears had stopped, but I knew as soon as I was supposed to leave, even I would cry.

"I swear to god, if you find a single hot guy you call me right away! I want to know everything about Forks and the highschool and the kids and...well...everything!" Lacey squealed, hugging me. She was truley my best friend. I mean I loved them all, but Lacey is the one that I just have made it without. She was my closest friend ever and it killed me inside to go somewhere without her. I was going to miss her more than anything in the world.

Ness POV:

Aunt Alice went into a trance in the middle of her turn. We were playing chess, and I was winning, since she can't see me. I knew what was happening. She was having a vision.

"Shit!" she said, a look of horror on her perfect face.

"Aunt Ailice, what happened?! What'd you see?!" I asked reaching out and grabbing her arm.

"Oh, um, nothing. Look just don't tell your father I had a vision, okay. I wanna tell him without him in my head." She whispered. There was no point though, everyone was out hunting but us, so no one would really hear her.

"Uh, okay Auntie. But how do I hide it?"

"Think of something your dad hates or something. As long as he doesn't see my vision, or that I even had one." Alice said, staring at the chess board again. She took a minute, but finally moved her piece. When she removed her hand, I grabbed my king and screamed "Check Mate!" as loud as I could. Aliced face fell, and I didn't need to have psycic powers to see what was coming next "REMATCH!" she yelled. I just sat down, laughing at her quietly.


	2. This Is How We'll Stand

_This is, how we'll stand when,  
When they burn our houses down,  
This is what we'll be Oh Glory!  
_-Let The Flames Begin {Paramore}

**

* * *

Oooh... this is the longest chapter I've written for any story!**

**I swear the wolves and vampires are on their way! I'm sorry it took so long to get them here, but they are on their way! I promise! Don't hate me! **

**Now, I don't like to do this, but just get the reviews up past 8 and I'll update, but until then I'll be working on my other stories or reading other people's :). The faster you review, the quicker and more eager I am to update.  
**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. All I get credit for is the plot and my characters and what I type on my own. :)**

**

* * *

**

**MPOV:**

I pulled up to the school at 7:34, which meant that not everyone was there. I parked in a spot a few rows back from the school. I was parked between a shiny silver Volvo, and an old, gray truck. The Volvo was gorgeous and shining bright. If there was any sun, it would be reflecting off of the cars exterior. "Gahd, you could blind someone with that car!" I mumble to myself. I looked over at the shabby truck, and felt thankful that not every car was as flashy as the Volvo. The truck was old and had chipped paint. From inside my car, the interior of the trunk looked like worn leather. I would have to thank the owner for having a good old fashioned car, like my Volkswagen.

I pulled my keys out of the ignition, grabbed my bag and phone, and swung the door open. The frigid air hit me like a ton of ice blocks. Thank God it wasn't raining! I zipped up my jacket to my chin, pulled my hood over my head, trying to keep in as much body heat as possible, and made a run for the building marked "Office."

I pushed the door open and stepped into the warm room. It was small, but just big enough to fit a desk.

The woman behind the desk looked up from her computer when the door slammed behind me. The look on her face was not welcoming. "Hi, my name's Marie Banks." I said confidently, walking over to her desk. She didn't say anything, but instead, typed something into the computer.

"Right. You're new here." She said, still looking all but happy. She placed two sheets of paper on the counter. "This is your schedule and a map of the school. Your locker is number 574. Your combination is on the top of your schedule, along with your locker number in case you forget. Just 'cause you're new, doesn't give you the excuse of being late. Ten minutes is the latest we will allow, and that's _only_ because you're new. If you were a normal student, lateness would not be tolerated. Even one _second_ after ten minutes, and you get an after school detention. First period starts in five minutes. Everyone just walks around outside until the first bell, but I suggest you use this time to go find your locker." She said, annoyance saturating her tone. She just nodded once before turning back to what she had been working on. Maybe the La Push students moving in was stressing her out. She was probably the one dealing with their schedules and shit like that. All of the teachers were probably stressed to the max.

I walked out of the office with my head held high. I wouldn't let her ruin my confidence. I looked good today, not that the aunt had appreciated my good taste. She looked furious when I walked into the house to get the twins. I was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, a pair of red pumps, and an aqua top that barely covered my boobs. It went to the edge of my bra, and exposed my cleavage. It hit just above my jeans, but was pulled up a tiny bit in the back, exposing the top of my red thong. My brunette hair was curled messily and went to my boobs. I had a smokey eye and red lipstick. It didn't overpower me, because I was tan skinned. The boys were gawking at me when I walked through the door and I could almost hear their perverted thoughts.

As I looked at my schedule, I felt my pocket vibrate. I pulled it out reluctantly and looked at the caller I.D. and answered it immediately. "Lacey Ann Marie Mason! Shit, I miss you so much!" I screamed. I was so excited, until I heard silent sobs on the other end of the line. "Lace? Lace, what's wrong. Shit! Did Drew break up with you?!" My mind was racing, trying to think of something that would make Little Miss Tough cry. It then just sprung into my mind. I couldn't get the words out. "Oh my gahd. Lacey, please don't tell me your pregnant." I whispered. She always said that she didn't want a child at an early age.

"Marie, I don't know what to do! I just found out, and I don't know how to tell Drew. Emma and Selena just left when I came out of the bathroom crying. They knew what my answer was, and they didn't want to be around 'a pregnant slut' as Emma put it. My parents are gonna find out soon and I'll be kicked out of the house. Drew will find out and break up with me. Marie, I have no where to go! I have no one to help me! I can't take care of a baby by myself!" Lacey sobbed. I wished I was there. I always knew that Emma and Selena were using her for her money. I loved Lacey for her amazing personality, and it tore me apart to have her sobbing like this. I wish I was back home!

"Look, Lace, babe, you need to first of all, tell Drew. If he really loves you, he'll stay. Then you need to tell your parents. They won't throw you out. They love you, and I'm sure they'll understand. Darling, I have to go to class, but if you need anything at all, don't hesitate to call me. I'll scream at the teacher and walk out of class if you need me too. This will work out. Make sure to call me right after you talk to Drew and your parents. I love you, Lace. Remember that I won't ever leave you. I'm your best friend and I love you like a sister." I said quietly and reassuringly. I honestly had no idea what was going to happen.

"Okay Marie. Thanks so much. I love you too. Thanks for being the best friend in the world."

"No prob, babe. I'll talk to you later. Bye."

"Bye" I heard a click on the other end and I put my phone in my pocket. Okay, three minutes until class starts. Just enough time to get completely lost.

Just then, I felt something huge bump into me, causing me to stumble, having to catch my balance on a tree. I turned around and glared at whoever just bumped into me. I was starring at a toned stomach with an eight pack that was showing through his black shirt, and great arms. I looked up searching for his face. He had warm, black eyes, and short black hair. When he spoke, his voice was deep. "Sorry bout that. I guess I wasn't looking down." He said, smiling at me. His little crack at my 5' 4" height was cute.

"Even if you looked down, you'd still only be seeing the tree-tops, you giant." I remarked, looking at him innocently. His eyes narrowed but his smile still shone bright in contrast to his russet skin.

"Well, if you're done making fun of my height, maybe you could tell me your name. I mean I want to know what to call the shrimp." He snickered.

"Well the shrimp go by Marie. I'm from Georgia. I got sent here cause of my attitude problems. What does the mountain go by?" I replied slyly, rolling my eyes at his remark.

"Jacob. I'm from La Push. Me and the rest of the La Push high school kids were sent here cause my friend accidentally set the school on fire." He said, laughing. His eyes moved from me to something off in the distance. "Speak of the devil."

I turned around and saw a group of guys, all russet skinned and 7 feet tall, walking towards us. They were all just as toned and muscular as Jacob. "Hey, guys! What's up? The shrimp over here is Marie." He said, pointing down at me. I turned to scowl at him, and he laughed at my attempt to intimidate him. I turned back to the guys as they all responded with "hi" and "hey."

"Marie, this is Emby, Quil, Collin, Brady, and Jared." Jacob said, pointing to each mountain of a boy. "Where's Seth?" Jacob asked, turning his attention to the boys named Quil and Embry.

"No idea, man. I don't think Sam let him off pa- um work yet. He'll probably be here any minute though." Quil replied. I cocked my head to the side at his cover up.

"Um, okay, it was great meeting you all, but I need to go find my locker and stuff." I said, unzipping my jacket. Man, these guys made it really warm. I looked up and saw everyone staring at me. When no one responded, I waved good bye and walked toward the school. Before I was out of earshot, I heard one of them saying in amazement. "Dude! She made Megan Foxx look like a man!" I smiled at his words.

* * *

It was finally lunch time, after the torture of sitting through Spanish, Trig, and History. I had Jacob in two of the three classes, and I had Brady in the other. Brady was extremely smart, and helped me catch up to everyone else. Jacob had me sit with him and was friendly the entire time. If it hadn't been for them, I probably wouldn't have made it through the first classes. That, and I had a feeling that they were the ones keeping all the staring guys at bay. They were intimidating to guys. They were huge, and could definitely beat up anyone that did something they didn't like.

As soon as I stepped away from Jacob, I was followed by some guy with blue eyes and dark blond hair. I walked quickly into the cafeteria, and he went to go sit down with a group of guys, never taking his eyes off me.

When I stopped watching the boy, I looked around. Jacob and his friends weren't there yet, so I didn't know who to sit with. I saw a table of all boys eagerly waiting for me to sit with them, but I would kill myself before I did that. I looked around once and spotted the Cullens and Hales. They were way more gorgeous in person. Okay, so scratch off trying to become friends with them. I was nothing compared to them. I saw the one with bronze hair look up at me, and I recognized him as the man that laughed at me in the airport. Next to him must be his girlfriend. She was just a gorgeous, and was most definitely one of the most beautiful girls ever. The guy's mouth turned up to form a smile at that thought. He turned away from me and leaned into the table to talk to them. A few seconds later, A girl with almost the same color hair, only curly, and brown eyes stood up from the table. She was just as beautiful, and was graceful as hell as she made her way to where I was standing. She was probably going to ask me to stop staring at them.

"Hi. I'm Renesmee Cullen. I saw you over here, and I didn't want you to be bombarded with all of the creeps staring at you, so I was wondering if you wanted to sit with me and my family." The girl said when she reached me. She had a friendly smile on her face, and she looked so innocent.

"Um. Okay, thanks." I said, following her back to her table. She sat down in one of the three empty seats, and I took the one next to her.

"Let me introduce you to everyone. This is Emmet Cullen. Don't mind his stupid jokes." She said, pointing at the biggest guy. He had curly hair and a huge grin spread from ear to ear. "This Alice Cullen. She's obsessed with fashion and might try to hold you hostage to make you her barbie." She pointed to a tiny, pixie like girl with spiky black hair. "'Bout time I get a break" I heard the girl with long brown hair mumble. "This is Jasper Hale. He's wicked calm, but sometimes he can get moody. He's great though." She pointed at the guy with honey blond hair and slight pain in his eyes. He smiled and stuck out his tongue at Renesmee, as if they were sharing some inside joke. "This is Bella Hale. She's the motherly one of the kids and is wicked protective. She's way more reasonable than Edward though." She said, whispering the last statement. Bella had soft brown hair and a motherly look on her face. I saw they boy next to Bella glare at Renesmee slightly. "This is Mr. Unreasonable himself, Edward Cullen. He's an amazing musician and the only other thing he ever does is stare at Bella all day." He had bronze hair and a small glare in his eyes, almost like a father would to his daughter. I heard a booming laugh, and turned to find Emmett trying to suppress his laughter. "And this is Rosalie. She's Jasper's twin and Bella's older sister." She said, pointing to the girl with long blond hair and a beautiful face. She looked miserable, but still stunning.

"Hey everyone!" I heard someone say loudly from a little farther away. I turned and saw Jacob walking towards the table with three trays worth of food and a huge grin on his face. He set his tray in front of the seat next to mine, and took notice of me before he sat down. "Marie!" He yelled wrapping me into a hug. He was extremely friendly. It made me smile.

When he released me, I looked over and saw Renesmee looking down, spinning her fork around her tray. She liked him. No, she didn't just like him, she loved him. I felt guilty suddenly. I wished I could help her get Jacob to like her.

Renesmee looked up with sad eyes, and I looked away quickly.

"I want a hug!" I heard Emmett yell. I looked at him, shocked, as he pushed away from the table. He walked over to me and pulled me into a bone crushing hug.

"Emmett. Can't. Breath." I managed. He let me go and smiled at me

"You're gonna be my best friend! Expect me to be around you a lot." He said, grinning insanely. He turned on his heals and went back to his seat.

Just before the bell rang, Edward stood up with his tray of food and the rest of his family imitated his movements. "Nice to meet you Marie."

Jacob rolled his eyes and then looked at me.

"Marie. I want you to promise me you wont become an Edward Minion." He said to me seriously.

"Don't forget. Without me, you don't get to see her." Edward called from the trashcan, a smirk on his face. Jacob quickly turned back to his empty tray while Renesmee and I looked at him confused. He just stood up and took his tray to the trash. Renesmee and I both stood up at the same time. We threw out our stuff and walked to the door.

"Bye Renesmee. Thanks for letting me sit with you today." I said. To my surprise, she pulled me into a hug.

"Call me 'Ness.' And no problem. You can sit with us tomorrow if you'd like. Emmett really likes you." She said, snickering.

"Ha ha. Yeah, he's kinda strong though. I'll see you Ness. Bye" I replied, receiving a 'good bye' from Ness, and we both turned to go to our next classes.

Hmm. Maybe I would sit with the Cullens and Hales tomorrow. It's better than being stared at by random guys. They were also intimidating. I just felt really bad about Ness liking Jacob. He was sweet, and I didn't blame her. I would have to help her get him.

* * *

**A.N. SEE! I TOLD YOU THE VAMPS AND WOLVES WERE COMING!! HA HA I DID NOT LIE!  
**

**Okay so pretty much I've been listening to Nothing Else Matters by Metallica while I was writing this, and they're amazing. If you haven't listened to Metallica before, listen! **

**I have the next chapter outlined in my head, and I'm going to go start it once I post this. I'll finish it by the end of the day, then I'll work on my next chapter of Escape. The faster the reviews come, the faster the next chapter is up. Thanks for reading and reviewing and what not :].**


	3. Just Talk Yourself Up

_Just talk yourself up  
And tear yourself down  
You ripped through one wall  
Now find a way around  
Well what's the problem?  
You've got a lot of nerve  
_-For A Pessimist, I'm Pretty Optimistic {Paramore}

**

* * *

Thanks for all of you who read and review :] You're all so awesome!**

**So I kinda gave up on the whole "8 reviews" thing cause I don't have the strength to stay away from this story! I'm so excited and I'm like planning chapters way later into the story already, so I'm gonna post them anyways, though I still hope you like it and review!**

**SETH WILL BE AT THE END OF THE NEXT CHAPTER AND MOST OF THE CHAPTER AFTER THAT! DON'T LEAVE ME CAUSE HE'S TAKING SO LONG! I'M SORRY!  
**

**Disclaimer: SECRET TIME! *whispering* psssstt. I don't own Twilight things. SM does. But shhhh.. don't tell anyone :]**

**

* * *

  
**

**MPOV:**

I headed to my next class after lunch with a smile on my face. The Cullens and Hales were really nice. The only exception was Rosalie, but I was positive she had a reason. She looked miserable, but she looked like she didn't mind. She looked at Emmett like she had found the other half of her soul, not like he was her high school sweetheart. Even after the lunch, I still didn't get their family tree. I knew that Bella was Jasper and Rosalie's younger sister, they were twins, and their last names were Hale. But somehow, they were related to the Cullens, who looked nothing alike, accept for Renesmee and Edward. They each seemed to be paired off with each other. I hadn't learned anything about their parents, and I knew nothing about them besides what Ness told me. I'd have to ask them tomorrow.

When I got to my locker, I opened the door and noticed a boy walking toward my locker. He had brown hair and green eyes, though his eyes were clouded with a murky gray color. He wasn't hideous, but he definitely wasn't hot.

"Hey, I'm Chris. I heard you were new in town and I was wondering if you wanted me to show yo-" He was suddenly cut off by a booming voice.

"Hey!" I heard Emmett yell from behind me. He finally reached me and positioned himself slightly in front of me, as if protecting me. "Stop harassing Marie! Leave her alone, and if you try to talk to her again, I'll rip your head off with my own hands." He said, glaring down at Chris. He was shaking, and I was almost positive he was about to pee himself.

"Well maybe she doesn't want me to leave. Plus, who the hell are you, thinking you can control her. She isn't yours. Why don't you go back to your slut." He said, with surprising confidence. I knew it was over the second he spoke that last word.

Emmett lifted Chris by his collar and got into his face. I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face. "I. swear. to. God. If you ever talk about Rosalie like that, _ever_ again. I will personally find you and rip your head off. You come near Marie again, and I'll rip off your balls. You look at them wrong and I'll make sure you never walk again. Are we fucking clear?" Emmett said in a venomously smooth voice. It was scarier than when he yelled.

He dropped him on his ass and Chris quickly got up. I heard him mutter something before he turned away, and all of the sudden, Jacob and Edward were standing on the other side of him. He jump back and squealed.

"_What_ did you just say?" Edward asked quietly, sounding like he was refraining himself from killing him. Chris looked around and realized he was surrounded by the most intimidating people in the school. His legs started to shake slightly again.

"Nothing" He mumbled. I knew that he wasn't getting away that easy.

"I fucking heard you say something. Now you're going to speak up before I shoot your face." Jacob said in the same tone as Edward.

"I...um...nothing." Chris said. He was making the wrong decision trying to fool them. I knew they were all smarter than that.

"Bull shit. I _heard_ you say ' Fine. I'll go screw Renesmee.'" Emmett said. They all looked ready to kill. I guess they had some sort of protective family thing. Now that I knew what he had said though, I understood why they were being so protective. He had put his foot in his mouth way to many times.

"I'm..sorry." He said. The next thing he said cause Emmett and Edward to have to grab Jacob and hold him back as he tried to swipe at Chris and was shaking. I didn't think he had a third foot, but he just had to say it. "She'd have a better time than with the Indian." Jacob was about to break free when Quil and Jared came running over to us. They stood in front of Jacob and tried to calm him down. He was shaking violently and I was almost positive he was going to explode.

Quil and Jared dragged Jacob outside while Edward and Emmett stood there glaring at Chris. He was about to run, when I decided to fill Jacobs place in the cornering. He was going to try and get past me, I could see his entire thought process in his eyes. He thought I was going to be weak, but just as he turned to run past me, my fist flew out and hit him in the nose. I heard a distinct crack, and felt his bone shift beneath my fist. Edward and Emmett stood there staring at me with a mixture of amazement and shock.

"That's what happens when you stereotype me. I'm not as fucking weak as you'd think. Don't say that about Ness. Ever." I said as he clutched his nose.

"I hope we got the message across that you don't want to mess with us. Or Marie for that matter." Emmett said, grabbing Edward and I and walking off.

As soon as we turned the corner, Emmett high-fived me, but Edward still looked like we was about to run back there and bite him.

"I can't believe he would say that about Renesmee. I swear if he even thinks about her wrong he'll wake up without any limbs." Edward whispered.

I had a feeling he would know when he was too. Edward had his eyes closed and was pinching the bridge of his nose. Rich, _temperamental_, albinos. I was wrong, the town could get weirder. I heard Edward chuckle as if he could hear my thoughts.

"Come on Edward, we need to get to class." Emmett said softly, putting his hand on Edward's shoulder. He turned to me then. "Marie, if you're ever in trouble at school and you need one of us to help you, I swear we'll be there in a second. Don't bother calling for us though, I want a good swipe at him _before_ he runs off shaking." Emmett said, smiling at the end. He and Edward turned around and walked away. For some strange reason, I believed Emmett when he said that they would help me, without me needing to call them. I had a strange feeling they had like a 6th sense that would tell them if I needed help.

I pushed the thoughts out of my mind and made my way to my next class. After that episode, this was going to be interesting.

* * *

"Marie!" I heard from behind me. It was a familiar, deep voice, and I turned around to Jacob full on sprinting to catch up with me. When he finally got to me, he sweeped me up into a huge hug. He was so warm and big. He was less of a mountain, more of a volcano.

"Goodness Jacob. Are you coming down with something?" I asked, pulling my upper body back to feel his face. He was burning up. "Why aren't you at home with such a high temp?!" I asked as he put me down.

"I'm fine. Don't worry your pretty little head, kay?"

"Yeah Jacob, whatever." I said, smiling and rolling my eyes at him.

"Yo! Jake! Seth just got attacked by a...bear. He got him, but he's still wicked hurt. Sam forgot to let him off this morning, so he was running by himself while Sam rested. Jared decided to go to English instead of helping out, so pretty much he had to take him by himself. We gotta get Dr. Fang over there NOW!" Quil yelled running as fast as humanly possible to us.

"Shit." He said under his breath. The rest of the guys were close behind Quil. "Jared! Why the hell didn't you go?! Kim could have lasted a fucking English class without you!" Jacob screamed before turning to run into the woods. The rest of them followed close behind him. Well that wasn't weird or anything. The woods in a completely normal place for volcanic teenagers to hang out. I thought to myself as I walked to my car.

I got into the car, threw my bags into the passenger seat, and put the key into the ignition. As I was about to back out of my parking space, I felt my phone vibrate in my back pocket. I hurried to get it out in case it was Lacey, and answered it without looking at the caller I.D.

"Marie! I told you my parents would kick me out of the house! As soon as the words left my mouth, my mother started bawling, and my father just screamed, 'You have ten minutes to pack your shit and get the hell out!' Thank God Drew decided to help me with the baby. I'm staying with him and his parents right now. His parents were all for me staying with them. They seemed genuinely excited that I was going to have their son's baby. I honestly don't know how long this is gonna last though. I'm going to the doctors tomorrow, but Drew's parents said I could possible be three months into the pregnancy, at least! They told me about these people that didn't even know they were pregnant until they were in the hospital _having the baby!_ I could be even farther along. I told them about me staying home sick a while ago with the stomach flu, and they said it could have been the pregnancy instead. That only gives me like five months to prepare for it! I can't do it in 5 months! It' has to be physically impossible!" She cried. I knew she had been sick a lot lately, but I had never thought she could be pregnant.

"Whoa, hun, breathe! Think of it this way. At least you know _now_ rather than finding out three months before you give birth. Babe, I'll fly back once a month to help you redecorate the nursery and shit if you need me too. I won't let you have this baby unprepared! By the time this is over, the little nudger will be _my_ son or daughter!" I said while pulling up to the building the twins were in. I heard Lacey giggle a little on the other end of the line.

"Thanks Marie. You're honestly the best person I've ever met!" Lacey thanked me, sounding exhausted.

"Go rest Lace." I said as the twins ran down to the car and climbed in, arguing about who some girl was looking at. "Tweedle-dee and Tweedle-dum just got in. I'll talk to you later, babe. REST! Love you."

"Ha. Okay Marie. Love you too. Bye." Lacey replied and hung up the phone. I threw it onto my purse and pulled away from the curb.

"So who are you two talking about now?" I asked, afraid of the answer.

"Renesmee Cullen. She's hot as hell and she was looking at me before we left!" Brad yelled.

"He thinks she did, but she was really looking at me. She smiled and everything. I swear shes the best thing God has given earth." Marc said

"I'm warning you guys, don't go flirting with Ness, cause Emmett, Edward, Jake, and probably even Jasper will kick your ass in a second." I replied, still staring at the road.

"You talk like your friends with her." Marc scoffed.

"I am actually. I sat with her and the Cullens and Jake at lunch today. Jake and Emmett are like my best friends now, and Ness and I have a couple class we hang out in."

"What?!" They both yelled at the same time. I couldn't help but laugh at their expressions.

"Marie! Can you hook us up with her?!" Marc begged, kneeling on the floor of the car and putting his hand together on the center console.

"She already likes someone. Plus Edward will probably bite your head off if you go near her. He's like a father with how protective he is. I wouldn't try to mess with her. She's got the Cullens plus a group of like 6 mountainous Quiluetes ready to attack the first guy to _think _about her wrong." I said, looking back in the rear view mirror to see their faces fall. "Plus, I wouldn't wish you two on my worst enemy. And she's a nice girl. I'm not gonna let you two ruin the first friendship I have by trying to get in her pants. "

I heard Brad grumble and lean back, and Marc got off the floor and crossed his arms dramatically.

"Aw. Do the widdle gwumpy pusses want an ice cweam?" I asked in my best baby voice. A smile spread across their faces as I pulled into the local ice cream stand.

They were such little kids, behind all of that pervertedness.

* * *

**I felt soo bad about having to hurt my Seth :[ but in order for it to work I had to. I tried to find a way around it, but it just wouldn't let me. I got on my knees and begged the Plotline Gods to help me, but sadly I got no reply.**

**I'm trying to get Seth into the next chapter, but it might mean a very long chapter. I want to introduce some people that may cause some trouble for Marie, so I can't really cut much. He's only around for the end of the chapter, but then it's ALL SETH the next chapter.**

**I wanna thank all of ya'll who have read and commented! Seth owns the world with his snazy wolfiness! REMEMBER THAT AND YOU'LL SURVIVE OUT THERE! :D  
**


	4. I'm Not Going

_I'm not going  
cause I've been waiting for a miracle  
And I'm not leaving  
I won't let you  
Let you give up on a miracle  
Cause it might save you  
_-Miracle {Paramore}

**

* * *

Just to let y'all know: I think I've gone insane! I just titled the document "chaptor raptor cinco." I don't think that's a normal thing to do.**

**ARGH! My fingers are so lazy right now! I wish I had that dragon thingy where you say something and computer goes all WAPOOSH and types it for you.  
**

**Well I'm really hyper right now, and usually my story changes as I type it, so let's see how drastically this one changes! WOOT FOR SETH**

**Oh yeah, almost forgot. Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight shenanigans, just mis stuffo. Gah! I'm speaking random incorrect Spanish! I think by the end of this chapter I'll be clinically insane. We'll have to see :]**

**Oh and just for a more detailed Marie description: She has long LONG brunette hair with golden tints (natural). She has greens eyes that have a ring of teal around the edge and get a gold tint in the center (my sister has these eyes). She's about 5' 4" and is proud of her shortness. She's a little toughy, but doesn't let it show as much as she should. She's not a "looks are everything" as she seems.**

**READ TO LEARN MORE ABOUT MARIE!**

**

* * *

**

"Marie! Get the hell out of bed right now! Don't make me get my mom in here!" I felt someone tugging at the blankets covering me in warmth.

I held the blankets with all my strength, moaned, and rolled away from the annoyance.

"Brad! Come help me!" I realized who it was. Stupid evil twins!

"One...two...three!" With no more warning than that, my blanket was ripped from my hands, and I was left to face the cold.

I rolled over grumpily and sat up with my eyebrows pulled down at the center. The boys were staring at me, and it took me a few moments of sleepy thought to figure out why.

"Fuck!" I whisper-yelled as I realized I was only in a bra and shorts. "You two," I threatened pointing at the boys, "Will be killed so terribly that Satan and his evil minions of fire will fear my wrath! Now get the fuck out of my room. Now!" I half-yelled. Why was I curse with the two most annoying teenage boys since Washington was president? Does God really hate me that much?!

"Argh." I stood up slowly from my bed, and felt the cold of my wood floor freeze my toes. I ran to my closet and pulled out a short red dress. It was low-cut and tight to just below my boobs, then it flowed out till the middle of my thigh. It showed off my legs quite well, and I wondered absently how long it will take for my legs to freeze.

I grabbed my zebra high-heels and ran out of my room to the bathroom. I passed the boys in the kitchen, and turned around suspiciously.

"What are you guys doing...?" I asked reluctantly.

"Just making you eggs. It's the only thing we know how to make. Plus, they aren't as flammable as bacon. I don't think bacon is even allowed within a ten mile radius since we set the microwave on fire." Marc replied simply.

"A good cousin would ask about how you set the microwave on fire with bacon, but a smart cousin would go finish getting ready before she is told something that could possibly get her killed. I, myself, choose to be a smart cousin." I said, turning on my heels and continuing to the bathroom.

I plugged in my hair straightener and got my makeup from the closet.

I applied a layer of black eyeliner around my eyes. I picked up my eyeshadow choices and chose a purple that would make my eyes stand out. I quickly picked up my favorite lipstick and put on a light layer, then covering it with a clear lip gloss. The straightener was hot by now, so I started pulling up sections of my hair and straightening it perfectly. I looked in the mirror once more and was satisfied with my appearance. I slipped my shoes on and walked from the bathroom, taking a seat at the bar.

"Are you hoodlums done with your destruction of my kitchen yet?!" I asked. I was afraid since they had their backs to me.

"Yup!" Brad yelled, seeming proud or what ever they just did.

"Do I get to see or am I stuck wondering if a bomb is going to go off while I'm in school?"

"Not a chance. You can have it after. Don't worry. It's just some egg stuff that's better if you let it cool then heat it up again." Marc replied. I doubted they knew what they were talking about.

"You expect me to leave a thing of eggs in my fridge so I can come home later and heat them up. Why can't I have them now while they're still warm?" I wondered. They could be idiots.

"I don't know, but we need to go!" Marc yelled, pulling me by my arm out of the house.

I grabbed my bags by the door on my way out and got dragged all the way to the car by a very obnoxious fifteen year old. The other one was laughing at the sight off me resisting and failing.

* * *

I dropped Marc and Brad off in front of the building they needed to be in, and quickly parked in a spot close to the school.

I saw Jacob and the rest of the boys standing under a tree. From the look in Jacob's eyes, he was pretty upset. Not an angry upset, more of a sad upset.

I turned off the car quickly and braced myself for the gust of cold air that hit me when I opened my door. I walked as fast as my heels would let me to the boys.

"Jake! Is everything okay?" I yelled, getting his attention.

"Oh, hey Marie. Um, our friend, Seth, got hurt yesterday, and we aren't sure how long he'll take to recover. We all kind of feel at fault since he was...working alone and had to handle something dangerous on his own." Jake said sadly. His eyes were filled with regret. _What, are they part of a fucking gang or something?!_

I put my hand on Jacob's arm reassuringly. "Don't blame yourselves. It was an accident"

Before Jacob could answer, the bell rang.

"Ugh. I'll see you in Trig, Jake." I said, removing my hand. "Let's go Brady!" I said loudly, reaching my hand out toward him. He took it quickly and we both went skipping off to class with smiles on our faces. I knew we probably looked wicked gay, but Brady and I were just like that. We walked down the halls yesterday doing the Wizard of Oz dance and singing "We're Off To See The Wizard." I felt comfortable with him. It was weird, but I was myself with him.

We walked into Trig right before the bell rang and took our seats in the back of the room. Time for some Trig fun with Brady.

Brady raised his hand.

"Yes, Brady?" Mrs. Bartley asked.

"What's the square root of twelve billion?" Brady asked innocently.

"Well, I'm not sure. You could probably figure it out on your calculator." Mrs. Bartley responded turning back to the board.

"But I want to know how to do it by hand!" Brady whined. I used all of my strength to keep from laughing.

I heard Mrs. Bartley sigh. "Okay, Brady, if you're going to start a ruckus in my classroom then you can go to the office.

"But I was just wondering what it was. It was a very mathematical question. It involved numbers and an equation. Why can't you just show me?"

"Because, Mr. Clerking, we aren't learning that! It may be mathematical, but it is completely unrelated to what we are learning."

"It may not be related, but as a teacher, isn't your job to enlighten us. Brady asked a question and a teachers job is to clarify confusion. It was an innocent question and I don't see what was wrong with his curiosity. If he wasn't to start a ruckus he would have said your fly was undone or something." I spoke up, trying to sound innocent.

Brady stood up suddenly. "ANSWER THE QUESTION! ANSWER THE QUESTION!" Brady yelled, pumping his fist in the air.

I stood up and joined in along with another boy. Soon half the class was standing up chanting.

It took a little encouraging/death stares to get the others to join, but we eventually got everyone chanting. Brady started to march around the room and the rest of us followed, pumping out fists in the air.

"AH! Okay! I'll do it! Just everyone SIT DOWN!" Mrs. Bartley screamed.

We all cheered and high-fived each other, jumping in the air.

"I SAID SIT!" She yelled again. We all slowly made our way to our seats. Brady double high-fived me as Mrs. Bartley started to do the work on the board.

This was going to be an amazingly long year in Trig.

* * *

I stepped into my Spanish class and saw Jacob in the back with a girl standing in front of our desk.

She had black hair that came just below her shoulders. She wasn't facing me, but she was talking animatedly with Jacob. Jacob was smiling at her and laughing. Who the fuck was she?

"Hey, Jake." I said as I put my stuff on my desk, not looking anywhere but my books.

"Hey, Marie! This is Kim." He said looking at me while motioning to the girl in front of him. "She's Jared's girlfriend."

"Hey, Marie. It's nice to meet you. Jared told me about you. Said I should talk to you." Kim said, shaking my hand.

She was very pretty. She had the same russet skin as every other Quiluete. She had high cheekbones and a small nose. Her eyes were a little far apart, but she still looked extremely pretty. No wonder Jared liked her.

"Hola, clase."Senora Vortez said entering the room. She was always late. "Hoy vamos a comenzar un proyecto. Tendrán que elegir a sus socios y tendrá hasta dos viernes a partir de ahora. Elegir a su pareja con prudencia. Elegir a alguien que trabaje bien con." **(Today we begin a project. You must choose your partners and you have two Fridays from now. Choose your partner wisely. Choose someone who you work well with.)**

Cool. A project on my second day of school. How awesome.

"Marie." Jake whispered. "Wanna be partners?"

"Is that even considered a question?" I replied sarcastically. My remark made Jacob smile.

"Tienes que elegir una canción, y quiero hacer un proyecto de esa canción y la banda o músico. Evidentemente, debe ser en español. Necesitas fotos, un informe oral y póster. Puede ser cualquier canción. Puede tener toma de posesión y esas cosas. Estoy bien con ese tipo de cosas. Usted puede llevar en la canción, puede cantar, o simplemente puede poner la letra de su cartel." **(You have to choose a song, and I want to do a project of that song and band or musician. Clearly, it shoul be in Spanish. You need pictures, an oral report and poster. It can be any song. You can have swearing and stuff. I'm fine with that sort of thing. You can bring in the song, can sing, or you can simply put the lyrics on your poster.****)**

Awesome, a music project in Spanish!

"Adelante" **(Forward)**

Jake turned towards me and automatically started talking rapid fire.

"Okay, since it's a music thing, we should so do some like original, cool band that isn't all that popular. We have to choose like a wicked sick song by them though. It would have to be like 'I don't know this song, but it's sick!' when we present." I could tell Jacob was excited.

"Whoa! Jake!" I put my hands up stopping his rambling. "How bout we do either 'Rich Man' by 3OH!3 or like 'Turn The Page' by Metallica." I suggested.

Jake put on a serious face and put some thought into his answer.

"Both songs are amazing, yet under appreciated. We could shed light on the souls of those who concentrate on only that rap crap. Metallica is wrongly judged, and 3OH!3 is popular for their song 'Don't Trust Me' but Metallica has also been around a lot longer and a lot of people already know about them. 'Rich Man' is a sweet song with some sick lyrics, but 'Turn The Page' has an easier to understand meaning." He paused and then his face lit up. "Which is exactly why we should do 'Rich Man!' The meaning is deep in there, and it will take a lot more analyzing to figure out the true meaning behind the words!"

I chucked at his excitement. He really liked to talk.

"You know, you don't cross me as a Metallica girl." Jake said, looking down at me. My smile turned into a smirk.

"Stereotyping is no good. I may look like a little whore, but I love Metallica and Nirvana and all those great bands. I also spend most of my time reading to be honest. I'm not the huge easy slut you probably think I am." I said laughing at the expression on his face.

"No! No! I don't think you're a whore or a slut. I little bit of a revealing dresser, but you most definitely aren't a slut." Jacob said quickly, worried he had upset me.

"Jacob, I was joking." I said laughing. He was very high maintenance today!

* * *

By the time lunch rolled around, a boy named Joshua Chapman had introduced himself to me. Thank God that Emmett wasn't there.

We entered the cafeteria, talking idly. I was about to break away and head to the Cullen's table, when I heard Joshua ask if I wanted to sit with him and his friends. I felt bad saying no, so instead, I agreed and walked with him over to his table.

_Please please please please please don't let Emmett ruin my life just yet!_ I prayed in my mind.

Josh had dark brown hair with gray-blue eyes. His hair went to his ears. He was muscular, but had nothing on my boys. _Whoa! Since when were they _my_ boys?!_

"Hey, guys. This is the new girl, Marie." Josh introduced me. "This is Greg, Chelsea, Brett, Katelyn, and Alex." Each person waved at me when Josh said their name, except for the girl, Chelsea.

Greg had black hair and green eyes. He was checking out girls across the cafeteria, and wore a predatory smile on his face.

Chelsea had a light brow bob, a huge-ass nose, and wanna-be Angelina lips. She had small boobs, but she somehow got them to have cleavage, which was sticking out of her tasteless shirt. Her eyes were a sickening shade of gray-blue. They weren't as pretty as Josh's.

Brett had curly blond hair and brown eyes, a few shades lighter than Jacob's.

Katelyn had pretty, wavy, caramel colored hair, and green eyes. They were vibrant and sparkled in the light.

Alex had gorgeous shoulder-length black hair, and her blue eyes were kind, yet I could see the annoyance behind them. She looked tiered of the shit she had to put up with. I didn't blame her. Chelsea seemed like a sufficient bitch.

"So I heard you moved from Georgia! What was it like?" Alex asked me curiously.

"Oh, well it was most definitely warmer there. We barely got snow and the coldest temp of the year was probably, like, 60 degrees." I said taking a seat next to Josh.

"You don't have an accent." Chelsea said like I was lying.

I turned to her and decided to be a bitch to the bitch. "Well, I lived in Mass till I was about 9 years old. When I moved to Georgia, I got an accent, and it annoyed me. I had loved my Boston accent when I got there, cause it made me unique. I started to try and get rid of it when I was like 11, and after two years, it worked. I still use it though ifI get wicked pissed. It's annoying as fucking hell, but not even six years of will-power could kill that habit." I said as harshly as I could manage.

I saw Chelsea's eyes widen then nudge Katelyn in the gut. Katelyn looked in the same direction and smiled shyly.

I turned to see what they were looking at and found Emmett looking at our table with a confused expression on his face.

"Shit!" I mumbled, putting my head into my hands.

"You know why Emmett Cullen is looking at us?" Katelyn asked.

"Yeah. He's confused and upset that I didn't sit with them today."

"Is that why Delicious is looking at us?" Chelsea giggled. It sounded so innocent I almost slapped her.

I looked back to the Cullens and saw that Jacob was staring at the table too.

I groaned. "Probably."

"How the fuck did you get the hottest guy in school to want you. We've all been trying since Freshman year, yet you get him in two days?! How in hell did you do it. So many girls are gonna be jealous now." Alex said, still staring at Jacob.

"Mmm. I'd so tap that any day of the week. He's so yummy looking." Katelyn squealed. "Have you seen him without his shirt on?! I went to La Push a while ago, and him and all his friends wear nothing but shorts. It's enough to make any girl melt into pudding."

"Marie, if you don't want him, send him my way! Kay?" Alex joked turning her attention back to me.

"Yeah, sure." I mumbled. I was too worried about being attacked by two giant teenage boys to really pay attention to what everyone was saying. I was so going to get it later!

When the bell rang, I stood up, and Alex walked with me to the gym where both of our next classes were.

* * *

How terrifyingly right I had been.

The second I stepped out of the building, I found my path blocked by two muscular walls of steel. One half white as snow, the other half russet colored. Shit. No way in hell was I getting out of this.

"Um, why didn't you sit with us at lunch today?! You said you were my best friend! I thought we had something special!" Emmett cried, cause half of the parking lot to stare at us.

"Shhhh. I tried to Emmett, but I met somebody and they asked me to sit with them, and I had to say yes. I'm so sorry guys." I explained

"But Marie!" Jacob whined. "I didn't get a hug this morning _or_ at lunch. You now owe me two hugs!"

"Just give me one big one now!" I smiled, opening my arms, welcoming him into a hug.

He quickly wrapped his arms around my waist and spun me around in circles. I realized all of the girls looked like they were about to kill me. They all had looks of either disgust, hate, or shock.

"Jacob Black! Put me down now!" I yelled laughing.

"Um, do I get one?" Emmett asked from behind me.

When Emmett finished crushing me, I decided that I should go get the twins. I waved goodbye and walked over to my car. The door got stuck when I tried to open it and I made a mental note to get someone to check it over.

The ride home was filled with Marc and Brad arguing, again, about Ness smiling at them.

The second I walked through the door, I heard my cell phone ring.

_And I ain't sippin' on a mixed drink,_

_Pinkie out, lips pink,_

_Talkin' to a rich skank,_

_Filled up like a sperm bank,_

_I'm 'a go where I always go._

"Hey Lace! How's your baby bump?!" I asked, holding the phone with my shoulder while I unlocked my door.

"Well, it tuns out Drew's parents were right! I'm 4 fucking months along! I only have 5 months till the babies here! Help me, Marie!" Lacey cried.

"Okay, how 'bout I come and visit for two weeks at the beginning of next month. I'll help you with names and set up a nursery and all that good fun."

"Oh, Marie! That would be so awesome! Drew is no help at all! All he ever does is sit around and do nothing! His parents are never around. I need my best friend here with me!" I could hear her smile.

"Okay. I'll arrange the flight and hotel and I'll be there in two weeks!"

"Marie, you don't have to stay at a hotel. You can stay here in the guest room. I gotta go though darling. Love you, bye."

"Love you too. Adios!" I finished hanging up the phone.

* * *

The next two days were absolutely boring. I got a million bone crushing hugs from Em and Jake, I sat with Josh again, and I was officially hated by every girl.

The only upside: I met Emily.

She had driven to school to talk to the guys. She was there to give news about their friend Seth, but she couldn't call cause the phone at her place was broken. She also said that someone named Sam was watching Seth so he couldn't run over. I wondered how would he be able to run all the way here.

She got out of her car and walked to where we were standing, talking about what Brady and I would do in Trig.

"Boys!" I had heard her call. We all turned toward her wonder what was going on. She had three scars running down her face that brought the corner of her mouth down. Other than that though, she was very pretty.

"I have news!" She called again walking towards us. I saw Jacob go to turn when she finished with "And brownies!"

That made them run to her. I wondered who she was and why she was being so motherly to them. She couldn't be their mother. First off, she was way to young. Not even twenty-five yet, and second, they all had different last names. It confused me.

I walked towards them to find the boys stuffing their faces with the most delicious looking brownies in the world.

"Em, dish ish Mafrie. Shes new in towfs. Mafrie, dish ish Emifry." Jacob said, not waiting to finish chewing.

"Jacob, finish chewing _before_ you speak." Emily scolded, still smiling. She then turned to me. "Hi, Marie. I'm Emily. I try to keep these boys in line, but somehow, they don't absorb anything but food." She said, shaking my hand and laughing.

"Hi Emily. It's nice to meet you. And I'm sure that if they didn't have _someone_ keeping them in line, they'd be reaking havoc around the town." I said smiling. She had an aura around her that came off as kind and sweet. She was very motherly.

Before she left, she pulled me into a hug, and I knew we would get along well.

"Why don't you come by for dinner Friday, Marie? You can meet the rest of the gang." She offered, pulling a piece of paper from her purse. She wrote down her address, cell phone number, and when to be at her house, and parted, hugging each boy.

So that is where I'm heading now.

I had spent an hour getting ready, and finally decided to stay simple. I wore a pair of shorts and a gray tank top. I kept my make-up to a simple eyeliner and peach lip gloss. I was afraid that I would look like an idiot if I got to dressed up. I was just hanging out with my friends. Having dinner, meeting some of their friends. It wasn't anything formal.

I pulled into the driveway and took a deep breath.

I walked up to the door and knocked twice. Jacob came to the door and swept me up into another giant hug.

The boys all said 'hello' then turned back to the television.

"Seth's awake and looking better!" a man that had just entered the room boomed. He looked like the rest of the boys, only he was slightly bigger. He had the same black hair and muscles. The boys all looked at him though, like he had some form of authority over them. Like he was the leader.

I heard heavy, uneven footsteps and someone grunting as the came down the hall.

"Seth!" I heard the guys yell, excited. But the second he rounded the corner, all conversation was muted.

I locked eyes with the most beautiful man alive, and I could feel the world shifting.

* * *

**A.N. There you go. I little bit of Seth!**

**So my back is killing me cause I've spent the last three hours typing this on the floor of my bedroom while laying on my stomach. SO I'm gonna skidatle and make this short.**

**Review please :] If you've written a story, you know how awesome it feels to get reviews...and how desperate we are to get them ;]**

**Thanks guys!**

**P.S. LONGEST CHAPTER EVER! Cause I LOOOOVE you guys :D  
**


	5. We're Doing Fine

_We're doing fine  
And it gets better every time  
We're doing fine  
But I'll let you decide  
_-Whoa {Paramore}

**

* * *

OH MY GOD! I FEEL SO SO SO SORRY GUYS! I've been grounded for a couple weeks and also I've been busy packing for Florida for the past week. I feel horrible taking so long so I'm hoping to make it up to you guys some how. I won't be able to post again until next Monday at the earliest, but I'll be writing constantly down in Florida. I already have a couple chapters written in my notebook, the problem is retyping them /: So please don't hate me!**

**okay my official love is Dr. Gregory House "She is sick. And **_**you**_** are a very large creep." :D ohh he makes me smile :]**

**AND NOW!! FOR SOME SETH LOVIN'! (kinda)**

**

* * *

  
**

"Hi. I'm Seth." The God standing in front of me said sweetly. His voice was deep and husky and I almost fainted.

"I-I'm Marie." I replied, trying to stay steady.

His eyes were a deep brown, and his hair was cut short like the others. His shirt was tight against his muscles. I could see his eight pack and the 'V' that pointed below his jeans. His arms were huge and it looked like he could lift me effortlessly.

"Marie! Se- Shit!" I heard Quil yelled. The man next to Seth looked between us and then his expression turned into shock.

"Marie, come on, I'll introduce you to the people you don't know." Jake said, gripping my arm and pulling me away from Seth. "This is Claire, Emily's niece, Leah, Seth's sister and Emily's cousin, Paul, and Sam." Jake said, pointing to each person.

Sam simply smiled and waved at me. He was the man that announced that Seth was coming. I liked him.

Paul just looked irritated with whatever was going on. I honestly was terrified of the guy. He was huge just like the rest of the guys, with his hair cut short and muscles bulging from beneath his shirt.

Leah looked like she was about to rip everyone apart, yet I could tell she was hurting. Her brown eyes betrayed the mask she wore. Her hair was cut to a short bob and she was beautiful.

Claire was possibly the cutest thing in the world. She was tiny, with curly blond hair and big blue eyes. She was a little lighter-skinned than the others, so her features looked cute. She wore a smile that made her dimples prominent and her long eyelashes cast shadows across her cheeks. She hobbled over to me and tugged on the bottom of my shorts, signifying for me to kneel down to her height.

"Hi Marie, I'm Claire! I'm almost five years old!" Claire said, holding up four fingers.

"Really! We'll that's awesome! I'll have to make you cookies for your birthday." I replied, placing my hands on her waist, smiling. Her eyes grew wide in excitement.

"Really?! I love cookies!" Claire squealed. Her face then turned serious. "You're nice; and pretty. I like you." Claire stated, making the guys chuckle quietly.

"You're pretty and nice too Claire. I like you too." I said, taking her hand as she grabbed mine, pulling my towards the kitchen where the aroma of chicken and garlic was pouring from.

"Mmm. Emily, it smells amazing in here. What are you making?" I asked, picking up Claire and placing her on my hip.

"Chicken, broccoli and ziti, garlic bread, and salad." Emily replied, pulling fresh looking bread from the oven.

"Is that home made?" I asked as she pulled out three more loafs.

"Yup. Everything is. I would hate to give my boys processed food, even if it might be cheaper." Emily said smiling as she placed the two aluminum pans into the oven, probably filled with the chicken, broccoli, and ziti. She opened the bottom stove next and put two more in.

"Emily always has to make lots of diner for the boys. They eat like piggies!" Claire told me, throwing her hands in the air.

The guys must have heard her because they all burst into laughter, causing the house to shake.

"Earthquake!" Claire screamed looking terrified.

"Oh, no, sweetie. It was just the boys laughing. I thought it was too at first." I said kissing her forehead softly.

I felt someone come up behind me. "You're a natural with kids." I heard a husky voice in my ear. My knees almost gave out, but thank the lord above I remembered I had Claire in my arms. My head started to buzz and my breath quickened.

"Seth! Calm yourself! She has Claire and so help my God, if she had dropped her because of your man-whoreish ways I would have castrated you with that shovel in the backyard!" Quil yelled from the doorway. Emily swiftly threw half of a pepper at his head, catching him by surprise.

"Don't use that language around Claire! I thought you were trying _not_ to corrupt her four year old mind!" Emily yelled as Quil rubbed the place the pepper had hit him, still looking astonished.

Seth stuck his tongue out at Quil and he flipped him off. Another pepper went flying at Quil. "None of that in my house! I'll unleash Sam on you if you do that again!" Emily yelled again, pointing her knife at Quils face, causing him to wince.

They walked back into the living room, bickering on their way.

"They're naughty." Claire whispered in my ear, making me chuckle.

I pulled up a chair from the table and pushed it against the counter, putting Claire down on it.

"How can I help, Emily?!" I asked enthusiastically.

"You cook?" Emily asked as if she had never been offered help before. It was probably the case this these boys.

"Since I was ten. I figured no one ever helps, and I've been the cook in my house since my dad died, so I'm at your service." I said, trying to to wince when I mentioned my dad. I was always good at hiding my true emotions.

Emily's face became sad, but when she saw I was okay, she perked up a little. "We'll in that case, start chopping!" She said, handing my three cucumbers and a knife.

* * *

In about and hour and a half, there were nine huge boys sitting in Emily's small living room, each with a triple serving of chicken, broccoli and ziti. Emily had forced them to take a bowl of salad, but they just drenched it with Italian dressing. Of course, Sam put a small amount of ranch dressing on his and ate it with a smile, but I guessed it had more to do with Emily than the salad itself. I noticed Jacob and Embry slipping pieces of broccoli into a near by plant. I'd have to get Emily or Kim to hide it in their pillows or something.

Collin quickly flicked a piece of broccoli at Embry, and it hit him square in the forehead. A low growl emitted from Embry's chest while everyone but Emily laughed. Embry's hand reached for a piece of chicken on his plate but Emily swiftly slapped his hand with a rolled up magazine.

"Don't you dare pick that up! You do and I'll make your life so horrible that the devil will cry in pity for you!" Emily threatened, whacking Embry once more on the back of his head to prove her point. The tiny woman was honestly terrifying me.

I heard someone cough out 'moody' and Emily quickly turned to Jake, who held up his hands innocently and looked as if she was a killer with an axe.

"I swear to Kaheleha, I didn't do it!" He cried. His right hand pointed to Quil who was looking at the plant beside him, suddenly very interested in the leaves.

Emily sat back on the couch with a huff and curled into Sam's embrace.

"Emily, I think it might be a good idea to tell them now." Sam said lovingly, catching everyone's attention.

I saw Kim from the corner of my eye bouncing up and down in Jared's lap. Jared was trying to hold her down, but he was struggling. She sure was excited about something.

"Okay." Emily replied, turning towards us. "I'm pregnant!" Emily yelled, excited. Kim ran to Emily and embraced her tightly, squealing congratulations and other things only dolphins could understand.

I stood up and walked over to Emily, smiling at her joy. Once Kim let go, I quickly bent down to give Emily a hug and whispered "Congrats Emily! You're gonna be an amazing mother!"

"I better be, after dealing with these children for almost five years." Emily joked, making me chuckle. I sat back down on the couch was engulfed by the warmth of the body pressed against me.

Seth merely put his arm around the back of the couch, moving us slightly together, and my heart started pounding as soon as my side hit his chiseled chest. My head started spinning and my breath quickened.

"Touching leads to kissing and kissing leads to sex, and you know what sex leads too!" Quil yelled, singing the last part..

Seth threw daggers at Quil with his eyes.

Claire looked back at him from her position on his lap. "What's sex?" Claire asked looking innocent as possible. Quil started choking on the food in his mouth as everyone laughed at his obvious discomfort.

"Um, uh, nothing Claire. You're, you're too young, sweetie." Quil responded when he was finally able to breath again. Claire simply shrugged and climbed off of Quil's lap onto mine.

Quil's face fell animatedly as soon as she left his lap. It was like she was the center of the universe to him, like she was his sun. It was weird, but sweet at the same time. He was like her protector.

Claire looked up at me innocently. "Since you and Seth are gonna get married soon, can I call you Auntie Marie?" She asked sweetly. My eyes went wide and I heard Seth begin to choke on the food he had been wolfing down. She looked between us, confused, until Seth swallowed his food and brought her to his lap.

"Claire, sweetie, who told you that?" Seth asked, his eyes darting around the room.

"Quilly did! He said that you and Marie were gonna get married!" She responded, smiling.

Seth and I both turned to glare at Quil, who was suddenly extremely interested in his originally neglected salad.

"Well, Claire, from three years of being around Quil, you must know by now that he isn't the smartest person in the world" Seth said, making Claire giggle and nod. "Then why in the world would you listen to him. Marie and I are just friends." Seth laughed when Claire's face fell.

"But Marie is so pretty and nice! I want her to be my Auntie, too! I don't want only Auntie Emily and Auntie Kim! Plus, Quilly said that you did the same thing him Uncle Sam and Uncle Jared did. He said you im--"

"Okay, Claire! I think that's enough for now!" Quil yelled, swiftly standing up and grabbing Claire from Seth's lap. "How about we go find Violet? I think you left her in the backyard." He suggested. Claire frowned at him but allowed him to carry her out of the back door to find whatever he had just mentioned.

I turned to face Seth. "What was she talking about?" I asked, confused. He just looked straight ahead and responded with an emotionless "No clue." I knew someone knew.

I automatically looked to Sam and Jared. She had mentioned them. They completely avoided my eyes and so did the rest of the group.

I stood up from my spot next to Seth and grabbed my coat from beside me. "Well, I think I should be going." I said causing everyone to stare at me. "Thanks for inviting me." I said walking over to Emily and hugging her tightly.

"Are you sure you can't stay? I have dessert in the fridge." Emily offered, holding on to my arms when we broke apart. I saw Embry stand up and start to make his way towards the kitchen, an eager look on his face. "Sit!" Emily scolded, pointing her finger at Embry. I swear I saw him shake a little in fear. His face fell and he slowly sat back down. I wouldn't have messed with Emily either, no matter how small she was.

"Please stay, Marie. It's lonely here with all these boys. I would have Kim, but Jared won't let her go, and Claire is always with Quil. I have no one to keep me sane. By the time they stop coming here I'll be in an asylum!" She complained but a small smile was still on her scarred lips.

"Sorry, Emily, but I can't. Dinner was amazing and I'm so glad I got to meet everyone. Thank you for inviting me." I said avoiding her eyes.

I turned to the couch I had just been sitting on, grabbed my keys, and looked up at Seth. His eyes showed pain and rejection. I so badly wanted to wrap my arms around his warm muscular waist and hug away his pain, but he decided to be secretive. I hated secrets.

I walked out of the door and waved goodbye before hopping down the stairs and slowly walking to my car. I was pissed that I wasn't allowed in on his little secret. I think I should know if it's leading to Seth and me getting married in the future! Stupid Quil! He just had to make everything awkward! He's so lucky he's tall, or I would be smacking him silly!

"Gah!" I yelled as I kicked the door of my car, making a huge dent.

"Whoa there, Princess! Careful with my baby!" I heard Jake yell.

"Wait, what?" I said confused, turning towards Jacob who was on his way down the front stairs.

"My baby! The car you just dented with your excessively ridiculous rage." He said as if it were obvious. I ignored his little jab. "I fixed it up a few years ago, but May's dad bought me a car, so I sold this to some guy in Forks. He must have been your uncle. It's nice to see it so soon. I was beginning to miss the chugging engine. The stupid Mercedes that I got is so quiet and smooth. It's awesome, but I miss this old thing sometimes." He said running his hand lovingly over the hood.

"Who's May?"

"The young lady you know by either Renesmee or Ness. I doubt she told you about her little nickname that I gave her a few years ago. She told me to change what I called her or I would have her dad on my throat." He laughed.

"Don't you mean down?" I asked, confused by his oblivious stupidity.

"No, I mean on." He said still laughing.

"Okay... Wait! You got a Mercedes and you're wishing you had this thing?!" I asked dumbfounded. "Are you slow or something?!"

"No," he laughed. "It was my first car! I lost my driving v-card to this baby!"

"Okay Jake. Whatever floats your boat." I said, opening the door. "I gotta go Jake. I'll talk to you later. Tell Quil and Claire I said bye." I slipped into my car and turned on the engine. I pulled out of the driveway, catching a glimpse of something sand colored in the surrounding woods.

* * *

When I pulled into the driveway, Ness walked out of the house.

"Thanks so much for hanging here with them. It's so annoying that they can't stay home alone." I said, hugging her.

"Don't worry about it. It wasn't that bad." She said, waving her hand in the air.

"I feel bad that you couldn't come to Emily's today."

"It's my dad's fault. I'm grounded for the weekend" She smiled as if she were sharing a joke with herself.

"That sucks. Well, you didn't really miss all that much besides the fact that I found out that I'm supposed to marry Seth." Her eyes widened then filled with realization." Claire told me that Quil said that we were going to get married because apparently he did something that Sam and Jared and Quil did." I said trying to sound nonchalant.

Ness burst out laughing, doubling over. "Oh my God! I swear, Quil and Claire are going to take over the world someday!"

"Yeah, I wouldn't be surprised. He seems attached to the girl though. It's almost like he was souly created to protect her. It's sweet, but he's such a freaking mother when it comes to her." I said thoughtfully.

"Oh, that's cause Claire's mom isn't Quiluete. She's Emily's sister, so she lives with the Makah tribe. Her mom brought her down one day and she became kind of attached to the guys, especially Quil. So she stays with Emily and Sam until her mom can afford to move down here. Her mom is going through some financial problems right now. Quil tries to help Em with her as much as she can, so he's now like a mother to her, and she's fine with it. Claire loves playing dress up with him. She says it makes him 'look like a princess.'" She explained quickly.

I couldn't contain the laughter that was brought about by the mental picture of 'Princess Quil.' "I would so pay to see that! She could get big money from people for pictures of that."

Ness laughed, "Yeah, I'm scared for the day she realizes that. So is Quil."

"Hey Marie!" Marc yelled before he stopped by Ness' side and intertwining his fingers with hers. I looked at their hands then back at Ness. She had a sheepish smile plastered on her face. "Is Ness leaving?" Marc asked, his eyes begging me to say no. I had just realized Brad standing a few feet behind Marc staring at the ground.

"If she wants to stay she can. It doesn't matter. I'd love for her to stay." I said walking past them and up the front steps. Brad slowly walked through the door and plopped onto the beige couch. I threw my coat onto the floor and kicked off my Nikes.

"I'm going to go make some food. Any one wanna help me?" I asked eying Ness. She caught my gaze and looked down.

"I'll help you." she mumbled following me into the kitchen.

"Um, what was that? Why are you all cuddly with Marc?!" I whispered glaring at her.

"Marie, I like Marc. I know it's weird for you, but it's true." She answered quickly. Suddenly, I had an epiphany.

"No, Ness, you don't. You're in love with Jacob." I stated. She opened her mouth to protest but I waved her off. "You love Jacob, but he only sees you as a friend. No! Worse; a sister that he needs to protect. You want him to notice you, so you decided to date someone else to make him jealous. You want to rub it in his face that you aren't his, that you belong to someone else." I looked over at Ness and she looked as if she were preparing for a scolding. "Ha! You chose my cousin? Seriously, Ness?! Why the hell would he be jealous of Marc. He's a pimply teenager and Jake's practically a Quiluete God! If you really want him jealous, you need to hook up with one of the Quiluete guys! They're all just as gorgeous!" My mind went straight to Seth.

"Trust me, I've tried a thousand times!" She cried resting her head in her hands. "The only that I would even consider are Collin, Brady, or Seth. I've gotten so close with all of them, but they all end up saying 'I can't. It'll kill him,' and I have no idea who the hell they're talking about! I've done better with Brady and Collin, but the still refuse. Anyone from the pa- group refuse to even think about me like that."

"And you _really_ think that Marc is the next best?" I asked.

"Well, honestly, no. The only reason I chose him was because the guys kind of hate him. Him and his friend hit on Kim once and it didn't end well. The guys hate him with a very deep passion right now." She admitted into her hands.

"Hun, I can help you get him so much easier than getting a hormonal teenage boy involved."

"How?!" She almost yelled.

"Just go out to my place and I'll be right out to help you in a second." I whispered. She slowly stood up from her chair and walked out the back door.

"Boys!" I screamed cause the boys to run into the kitchen. "Call a friend and go there. Ness and I are gonna be out back so you need to go somewhere else." I said handing them the house phone.

"Why do we have to leave?" Marc whined.

"Because I don't trust you not to blow up the house! Now call someone. I'll be back in fifteen minutes to make sure you're gone." I said turning on my heels and walking out the back door.


	6. Swear To Shake It Up

_Swear to shake it up  
If you swear to listen,  
Oh, we're still so young,  
__Desperate for attention.  
-The Only Difference Between Suicide and Martyrdom is Press Coverage {Panic! at the Disco} _

* * *

I walked through the front door of the pool house out back, or my little "house", and found Ness sitting on my couch reading a book off of the shelf.

"Wuthering Heights. That's one of my favorites." I stated making Ness jump in shock and drop the book. The worn binding held the page it fell onto.

"Yeah, it's my favorite, too. Bella is obsessed with it and she used to read it to me all the time. I've read it so many times." She answered picking the book up from the floor and setting it on the coffee table.

"Well, sweetie," I started, clapping my hands together. "It's time to start Operation MJLN!"

"MJLN?" She laughed.

"Yeah, 'Operation Make Jake Love Ness.' Dur!" I yelled. Crap, the coffee from Emily's was getting to me.

Ness laughed at my sudden enthusiasm and allowed me to drag her into my room. I pulled my ipod out of a pair of jeans on my floor and plugged it into my ihome. I scrolled through my play list until I found the song I was looking for and hit play. I cranked up the volume and started bobbing my head.

"Come on! It's time to fix you up!" I exclaimed, pulling Ness of my bed. She simply laughed and moved sluggishly after me. "Ugh! You need some coffee in you!"

I dragged her by the arm back into the kitchen still keeping beat to the music. I danced over to the coffee maker and pulled out the coffee grounds from the cabinet.

"Ness, get the cake out of my fridge, por favor!" I sang. She got off of the bar stool and walked to the fridge.

"What the hell is this?" Ness screamed throwing a plate onto the counter. It was the eggs from a few days earlier that the twins had made. It was covered in something orange and I wasn't sure if it was cheese, or mold.

"Oh my God, that's from the twins. They made that a couple of days ago." I screamed over the blaring music. "Throw it away! It's going to eat us!"

Ness quickly tossed the entire thing, plate and all, into the trash can.

"Poor plate." I muttered, shaking my head. "Did you get out the cake?" I asked turning back to Ness.

"Yup!" She replied pointing to the delicious chocolate cake sitting on the counter.

"Cut two pieces!" I demanded, retrieving the ice cream. "I'm giving you an extreme sugar rush!"

"You know, you never struck me and the carefree type of person." Ness said while placing the cake onto plates.

"Yeah, I'm not usually this myself around people. You're one of the two people I've ever been like this around. The other being my best friend from home, Lacey."

"Aw, I feel so loved!" She cried hugging my tightly.

"Whoa there, Ness! No need to get all emotional on me!"

"Ha, sorry."

We both started to inhale our cake when the coffee maker dinged. "Oh!" I yelled. I pulled out two mugs and a carton of milk.

"There you go, my darling!" I slid Ness' coffee to her. She looked at it skeptically then took a long sip from the mug.

"Oh my God! This is amazing! Where the hell has this been my entire life?!" Ness yelled when she swallowed her drink.

"Wait, you've never had coffee before?!"

"Nope. My parents aren't those kinds of people." She laughed slightly

"Hm." I took a sip of my coffee. "Oh! I've been meaning to ask! What's up with your family tree? I'm so lost!"

She laughed quietly. "Yeah, a lot of people are. I'll try to keep it simple. Rosalie and Jasper are twins, and Bella is their younger sister. When Jasper and Rose were about 8 and Bella was 7, their parents died in a car crash. Esme was their only living relative, so Carlisle and her adopted them. Edward and I are twins too. When we were about 10 Esme adopted us. Then she adopted Emmett and Alice, Emmet being Rose and Jasper's age, and Alice being Edward, Bella, and my age. It's kind of complicated but basically, Rose, Jasper, and Bella are Hale's and Alice, Emmett, Edward, and I are adopted Cullens." She explained slowly.

"So how does Jacob fit into this. He seems to be there for you more than your family."

"Well, before I was adopted, Bella had been childhood friends with Jacob. Jacob had kind of had a crush on Bella, but when Edward came along, she basically dumped him for Edward. So Jacob and I became friends. We've been extremely close since I was like 11. Of course he's practically family to everyone, but we're closer."

"Oh damn, that makes it worse. You've gone through your whole life as friends. You're almost permanently 'friends' in his mind!"

She groaned lowly. "Please just help me!"

"I will. And I promise the coffee will kick in soon and you'll have lots of energy." We ran back to my room and turned up the volume on my speakers.

"Kay, now go sit down by my vanity," I yelled pointing at the chair. "I'm gonna get you some clothes."

*****

Two hours later, we had gone through my entire "Party Time" play list, Ness had tried on 16 different outfits, I'd redone her makeup 6 times, and her hair had been messed with at least 4 times.

I stepped away from her slowly, admiring my work. "Ta da!" I exclaimed, spinning the seat towards the mirror.

Her jaw dropped. "Oh. My. God. I love you Marie!" She squealed, tackling me to the ground.

"All in a days work." I replied.

Her hair still had it natural curl, I just touched it up slightly. I chose to give her a smokey eye but kept it light so it wouldn't over power her pale skin. Her lips were tinted a cherry red and her natural blush was left as it was. She was wearing a pair of skinny jeans with a blue tank top I gave her.

"Okay, I'll be right back." I said before pulling my phone out and walking to the kitchen.

I searched through my contacts and pressed send.

"Hello." came Jacob's voice.

"Hey, Jake. Whatcha up too?"

"Just hanging around at the Cullen's house. What about you?"

"At my place with Ness. Um, so I was wondering if you wanted to come here so we could work on our project. We only have like a week to do it and we haven't done anything."

"Uh, yeah, sure. Esme just made us food though so I'll be over in around fifteen minutes."

"Okay. See ya Jake." I closed the phone.

"Ness!" I yelled.

She walked out of my room. "Yeah?"

"Jake's gonna be here in fifteen minutes to work on our project, but you're staying. After all, we might need help with it." I grinned

"Are you gonna change or are you wearing that?" She looked over my baggy, gray sweat pants and black tank top.

"It's Jake. I'm staying like this." I stated.

I ran to my room and collected every thing we were going to need for the project. I had Ness carry my laptop and bag out while I carried any other supplies necisary. I popped a frozen pizza into the oven just before there was a knock at the door.

"It's open!" I screamed while throwing the trash away.

"Hey Ness." I heard Jake say. "Hey Marie!" he yelled.

"Hey Jake!" I yelled before walking back to the living room.

"Hey Marie." Seth's voice rang.

"H-hey Seth. I didn't know you were coming too."

"Yeah, sorry. It was a last minute thing. I can leave." His tone saddened.

"No, it's okay." I said, the voice in my head panicking about my outfit and pony tail. Gah, why hadn't I changed?!

A few hours later, we were all lying on the living room floor with the empty pizza plate, a poster, and other crap spread around us.

"That's it!" Jake yelled, shoving my laptop towards me. "There's no damn meaning behind this song! I'm voting it out!"

"Okay Jake." I laughed. "What song should we do?"

"I don't know. Pull up itunes." He half shouted.

I opened up my itunes and went through my list of songs, someone always saying no to each song.

"What about...Brick By Boring Brick by Paramore?" It was my favorite band, and I was saving it for last.

"Play it." Jake stated, furious at everything at this point.

I hit play and we all sat there in thought until the song ended. "I like it." Ness stated, both boys nodding their heads.

"Okay, well now we have to get the meaning down on paper. We can translate and shit some other time." I pulled out a piece of paper and grabbed a pen.

We spent the next hour or two working on the meaning of the song. We went through six pieces of lined paper discussing each section separately, writing down all possibilities. As we were about to start cleaning up, Seth's phone rang.

"Hey, Ashley. What's up?" He spoke into his phone. "Okay. Yeah, I'll be there right away hon. I'm at a friend's house but I'll leave. No, don't worry about it. Okay, I love you too. Bye Sweetheart." He closed his phone.

"I have to go Marie. Thanks for the food and everything. I'll see you soon." He said, standing up.

"What's up with Ashley?" Jake asked.

"Charlie and Sue are going out." He replied and Jake nodded. "Thanks again. Bye!" He called before closing the door behind him.

"Well, I better get going. If he's not going into work, I'll probably be stuck with his shift." Jake sighed. "I'll talk to you later Marie. Bye Ness." He leaned in to kiss her cheek, but she moved her head to look at his face and his lips met hers. I heard her gasp before his lips were attacking hers again.

I left the room, not wanting to disturb their little moment. I washed down the counter top as thoughts of Seth filled my mind. Suddenly his phone conversation popped into my head. Who the hell is Ashley? Probably his girlfriend. I mean, who else would call him over cause their parent's left. She's probably gorgeous too. Tall, skinny, huge boobs. My chest started to hurt at the thought of him being with her. _He isn't mine. We're friends, nothing more!_ I thought.

Ness walked into the kitchen with a small smile on her lips. "I love you, Marie!" She sang before embracing me tightly. I couldn't help but laugh.

"You wanna stay the night, Ness? I have nothing better to do." I asked, hoping she'd agree.

"Sure!" She cheered.

We made a bed out of blankets on the floor of my room and talked until the morning. We finally fell decided to go to sleep at three. Once I fell asleep, my dreams were filled with my father. We sat in my old living room and just talked. My mother wasn't around so it was peaceful.

I woke up at six, with tears streaming down my cheeks. It felt like forever until I fell asleep again.

**A.N. I know it probably sucks, but I was in a rush to get it up. I'm having major writers block right now, so it could be a little bit until I even start another chapter.**

**I also am trying very hard not to, but I keep getting the urge to start another story. This time though, it would be a Harry Potter story. I'm trying to resist, because I have enough trouble posting for two stories, but I love HP just like Twilight and I keep getting ideas and brain blasts (JIMMY NEUTRON!) about another story, so it's taking a lot of will power to wait till I finish this story, but it might also help get me to finish this story in a shorter period of time.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading! Review please! (:  
**


	7. Is It Possible Mr Lovable

_Is it possible Mr. Loveable  
Is already in my life?  
Right in front of me  
Or maybe you're in disguise  
-Soulmate {Natasha Bedingfield}_

"Marie, time to wake up! The boys are here!" Ness called. I groggily sat up and turned toward the door where all of the boys were walking through my front door.

"Whoopdy-friken-doo." I grumbled before propping myself up against the couch.

"Don't be such a grump, Marie!" Seth laughed as he sat next to me. I felt my heart skip a beat when he said my name.

"Yeah, yeah." I mumbled. I curled my legs up and hugged them to my chest.

"Cold?" Seth asked. I nodded and he pulled me into his body. I was automatically warm and snuggled into the feeling. It felt perfect like this.

"So, why is my house filled with men again? Not that I'm complaining." I asked, looking at the boys.

"We got bored and wanted to hang out with you guys. Plus, Seth and Jake were practically begging." Jared explained while sitting down on the couch. Seth reached back and hit Jared in the head. "What the hell, Seth?"

"Shut up." Seth growled before putting his arm around my shoulders. I crawled forward and clicked on the television and L.A. Ink came on. "You like this show?" Seth questioned as I sat back down.

"This show is awesome! Kat is so amazing! As soon as I turn 18 I'm going to her shop to get a couple tattoos!"

"No you aren't. Tattoos are dangerous Marie." Seth looked at me. What the fuck?! He didn't own me.

"You can't tell me what to do! I can go get a tattoo if I want to. I can go get a piercing if I want to too. I'll go right now." I snapped back.

"Whoa! Marie, no need to be hostile! He was just trying to look out for you." Paul said.

"I don't care if he was 'looking out for me.' He doesn't own me. He's not the boss of me." I retorted, standing up.

"Marie, hun, calm down, please. I didn't mean it like that! I just meant that I wanted you to be safe, and tattoos and piercings are big risks. Don't think I'm trying to control you." Seth begged. I wasn't mad enough to not realize he called me "hun." I took a deep breath, still a little disgruntled.

"I need a cigarette." I huffed as I went for the back door. I heard Paul telling Seth to stay there before I closed the door. I pulled the pack and my lighter out of my purse. I quickly lit up and threw my purse onto the ground. I heard the door open and close and someone walk toward me.

"You know, you shouldn't do that. It's bad for your health." Embry said from behind me.

"If I cared, I wouldn't be doing it, would I?"

"True." It was silent for a second. "You know, Seth's a good guy. He might be a little nudge and annoying, but he means well. He just wants to keep you safe."

"I'm not his responsibility. It isn't his job to make sure I'm safe."

"But it is." I looked at him as I took a drag and blew out the smoke. "Look, that's not my place, but cut the kid some slack. You're a lot of work to be honest, and I don't think he's prepared for that."

"Thanks, Embry. I love being called 'a lot of work.'" I retorted sarcastically

"Marie, you know what I mean. Cut him some slack and appreciate what he does for you. You won't find another guy that will treat you as sweet as Seth will." He finished before grabbing the half done cigarette out of my hand, throwing it onto the ground, stomping it into the earth, and walking back inside. Damn him. I knew he was probably right, but I couldn't admit that to him. I picked up my purse and went back inside.

"Lemme go change and I'll cook you guys something." I said tossing my purse onto the counter and walking to my room. I threw on a pair of sweats with my high school name down the side and my Paramore t-shirt.

"Nice threads." Paul joked when I walked back out. I threw what was closest at him, which was a book sitting on the counter. He caught it just before it hit his face and threw it onto the coffee table. "You've got a spunky one of your hands my friend. Be prepared." He whispered at Seth. I heard Seth growl quietly. _Wait, wait..he growled?!_

I shook it off. "Come on guys, play nice. I'm gonna make eggs and bacon. How many eggs you want?" I received a couple "six" or "seven" answers then Seth offered to help. I put him to work toasting bread. He looked so adorable trying to figure out how to work the toaster.

"I'm guessing you don't cook much?" I laughed as I put the toast into the slots and pushed down the thing on the side **(mind blank on the name)**.

"Yeah, Emily usually cooks." He said quietly.

"Then just take the bread out when it pops up, put it on a plate, put another piece into each slot, and press that thing down. Keep doing that till you've gone through those two loafs." I directed. He nodded once and stared at the toaster, waiting for it to pop back up. I made the eggs and bacon as quickly as possible and called the boys in once Seth and I set everything out.

Everyone ran into the kitchen and grabbed a plate. "LADIES FIRST!" I heard Kim yell from the doorway before running to grab some food. The boys all groaned as Ness and I also got our plates filled and Emily came in to get some too.

"Are you done yet?" Jake whined. I hit his arm with a spatula and told him to knock it off. Emily backed away last and the boys began piling food onto their plates. We went back to the living room and changed the channel to MTV. My Super Sweet Sixteen came on and we all made fun of the bratty snobs on the show.

We spent the day around my house, everyone going and coming at different times. Leah never showed up, but everyone told me not to worry about it. Seth and the girls were the only people that stayed the entire time.

"Why don't you have to go to work today?" I asked Seth at one point.

"The guys are letting me have the day off. They're splitting my shift between the guys." He answered while pulling me slightly closer to him.

My phone rang at around 8:30. I stood up and went to the kitchen to answer it.

"Hello?" I answered, not recognizing the number.

"Hi Marie! I've run the plans by Drew's parents and they said it's okay that you stay with us!" Lacey squealed.

"Oh my God! That's great! So you'll be ready for me in two weeks-ish?"

"Yeah! You've just gotta get your plane tickets and you're all set! I can't wait to see you, Marie!"

"That's awesome, Lace!" I cheered. "Wait, who's phone is this?"

"Oh, I'm on Drew's house phone. Save this in your cell cause I broke my phone."

"Okay. Well, I've got some people here, so I can't really talk, hun."

"Oh! Who?! Any cute guys?!"

"Well my friends Emily, Renesmee and Kim are here. And then there's Seth, Paul, Jacob, Sam, Jared, Quil, Embry, Collin, and Brady."

"Are any of the guys gorgeous?!"

"Yeah, like ALL of them! But Sam's married to Emily, Kim's with Jared, and Renesmee's with Jacob. So I'm limited, but I'm not complaining about my options." I responded.

"Well, I want you to bring pictures of everyone when you come down to visit!"

"Okay Lace, but I've gotta go now. Love you hun. See you in a few weeks!" I finished and went back to the living room.

"Where are you going in two weeks?" Seth asked as I sat back down next to him.

"Back to Georgia. My friend's pregnant and she wants my help getting prepared for the baby." I told him.

"How long are you going for?"

"A week or two. I have to help with the nursery and pick names and stuff." He tensed a little at that.

"Two weeks is a long time."

"So, Marie," Brady started, changing the subject. "Who's your favorite option?"

Seth growled at him and tighten his arm around me. "I dunno. Give me a few days and I'll get back to you _little _man." I joked, getting closer to Seth, trying to make a point.

"Marie, I think I should probably tell you something." Seth said, turning to look at me. A few "oooh"s came from around the room. They were silenced by the glare Seth shot at all of the guys, and he turned to look at me. "Marie, I'm not a normal human. Neither are any of the other guys. We're what you would call werewolves."

**A.N. Mkay, so sorry it took so long to get this up, but writer's block sucks! And I have a friend that's extremely sick and I've been trying to help her out as much as possible. It's hard on her family and if she doesn't get better soon, she'll have to be sent away, so we're all trying to make that _not_ happen. Thank you for understanding guys.  
**

**I know its a weird chapter, but it's something. I'm going to start working on the next chapter right now cause I'm having a great writing moment and I'm getting ideas in my head. It should be up by the end of the week. If I become MIA again, my hands are probably full again and I'll just need a couple days. You're all the best ever :D**

**Review my friends! (:**

**(Magical Button!)**

**\/  
**


	8. You'll Always Be A Part of Me

_You'll always be a part of me.  
I'm a part of you indefinitely.  
Boy don't you know you can't escape me.  
Ooh darling cause you'll always be my baby.  
-Always Be My Baby {Mariah Carey}_

_

* * *

_

"You're a, a werewolf? Like with fur and paws and changing during the full moon?" I asked, not sure if he was joking with me or not.

"Not exactly. A werewolf like fur and paws, bursting out of my skin when I get mad, running at a temperature of 108 degrees, healing faster than the normal human, and hunting vampires." He responded. He was trying to look at me discreetly, but I could feel his eyes on me.

"Okay. It's a lot to grasp, but let's get this straight. When ever you get mad you phase into a wolf?"

"Well, originally, and when we get angry, it gets hard to stay human, but we phase when we need to. We just need to be able to let go of our thoughts for a minute and we'll take wolf form. It's more likely for us to phase when we're angry, but most of us can control it pretty well." He interrupted.

"Okay, so you can phase into a wolf, you run at an extreme temperature, you heal super fast, and you hunt fictional monsters?"

"Vampires are real, Marie."

"Okay then, you hunt vampires. Anything else?"

"Well, we're hungrier that the normal person."

"That was obvious."

"Okay. We run much faster than a normal person. Like, fifty miles per hour is I think Embry's record." I turned to Embry and gave him a high five. "We have heightened senses. Like we can hear and smell and see things that normal humans wouldn't be able to."

"Okay, that's, wow." Was all I managed to get out. It was a lot to grasp. The guy I love - _whoa! where did that come from?! _- turns into a giant wolf with super human powers. "So, the other guys do too?"

"Yeah, everyone, including Leah."

"Wait, Leah also turns into a wolf? Wow, no shit she's a bitch to everyone. Is she the only girl?"

"Yup, the first and only. No other girl in the tribe has changed. Ever. No one knows why she changed. The elders have been trying to figure it out for years, but nothing really makes sense."

"Whoa." My mind was trying to comprehend everything, and it wasn't able to also make complete sentences.

"I understand if you're freaked out, or if you want us to leave. If you really want us to, we'll never talk to you again, if that's what you'd like. I get that it's scary, but we aren't bad cr- " He was talking nonsense, so I had to shut him up.

"Why would I ever not want to talk to you again? I don't think I could live with myself if I sent you away. No matter what you are, I couldn't live without seeing you."

"Really?" He sounded amazed.

"Really." I stated. He held my face gently between his palms and leaned in to kiss me. He looked hesitant, almost as if he was afraid I would puch him away. Like I would ever push Seth away. Especially when he's about to kiss me. I closed the distance between our lips and kissed him for what felt like hours. The kiss was full of love and passion. Not the kind of passion you get from a horny high school boy. No, this was emotional passion that said "I love you." more than anything else could have, besides saying it out loud. The kiss was soft and sweet, yet deep and monumental all at the same time. We didn't break away until one of the boys cleared their throat. I pulled away, panting.

"We'll leave this last part up to you and you alone Clearwater." Embry said before clearing everyone in the room into the backyard.

"Last part?" I asked.

"There's this thing called imprinting. It's like love at first sight, only, more powerful. You see this girl and everything shifts. It's like everything that tied you to the earth disapears, and everything is about her. You're world revolves around this one girl. It's like fate. Gravity isn't what's keeping you to the ground anymore, it's her. She can make or break you. She could build up your world just to tear it back down. You don't control your life anymore, she does."

"I see. I'm guessing you imprinted." I said quietly, removing my hands from his face and sitting back against the couch.

"Yes." I felt the tears coming on. I knew that it was to perfect to be true. He was the most amazing person ever and he ends up imprinting on another girl. "Oh, no, Marie. I mean, yes, I imprinted, but not on another girl." He soothed, wiping the tears from my cheeks. "I imprinted on you." Just like that, my heart was soaring. I never thought I could feel this happy, but I did.

"You aren't lying, right. You aren't gonna come back tomorrow with a girl attached to your hip saying 'Ha! Just kidding! This is my real imprint!'"

"Of course not. This isn't something we joke about. Imprinting is such a big part of our lives that it's one of the most serious things we do. Even hunting vampires is a joke compared to this. Plus, it hurts inside to be away from your imprint for long. I wouldn't be here all day if I had imprinted on someone else."

"Okay. What brought all this on?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, why did you just decide to tell me out of no where? We were just sitting here and you kind of just brought it up."

"I've learned from my brothers' mistakes. Most of them waited for long periods of time to tell their imprint about what we are. It was always the cause of arguments and broken hearts. They would disappear for a night, the girl would catch them sneaking in early in the morning after being on patrol, and it just all went bad. I decided a year or so ago that I wouldn't wait to tell my imprint. I told myself I'd wait no longer than a week to tell her what I was."

"That makes sense."

I was silent for a moment, before I heard a loud knock on the glass door. There stood Kim, shivering in just a t-shirt and jeans. I nodded at her and she opened the door as fast as she possibly could. Emily ran in next, then came in the rest of the guys and Ness.

"How'd it go?" Embry asked. Seth gave a thumbs up. Embry smiled and nodded then fell into a chair.

"Um, Marie, I have something to tell you too." Ness said quietly.

"Do you turn into a giant wolf too?" I half joked.

"No." she laughed. "But you know how the pack hunts vampires?" I nodded. "Meet my family." She laughed nervously.

"You're saying Edward, Bella, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Emmett and you are all vampires? Even your parents?"

"Well, that's where it gets complicated. Let me explain something first. My parents aren't who you think. You've actually met my parents. Edward is my dad and Bella is my mom. The others are my technical aunts and uncles, even though I have no legitimate relation to any of them. My 'parents' are really my illegitimate grandparents. Their names are Esme and Carlisle. Bella had me while she was still human and while Edward was a vampire. Having me almost killed her, and she was changed by my dad into a vampire right after. I'm not really the age I look. I'm actually only a little older than 4 years old. I grow faster than a normal human because I'm not all human, but I don't not grow like a vampire, because I'm not all vampire. I'm a hybrid, so to say. I'm half and half, which gives me almost as much speed and heightened sense as my family, but the human part of me makes it lesser in me. I also have a beating heart and blood pulsing through me unlike my family. My family sparkles in the sun, but I barely glisten."

"Wow." Was all I could say. This was so much to handle in only a couple minutes.

"I know it's a lot to handle, but it's all important."

"I know, I know. My mind's just going a thousand miles a minute. It's trying to obtain all of this."

"Okay. We'll leave if you want us to, Marie." Seth started to get up.

"What?! No! You leave and I'll go insane. I can't overload my brain then have alone time to ponder everything!" I freaked out. I knew it was all too true.

"Okay, okay, Marie. I won't leave." Seth soothed.

"So, what, are you guys like a thing now?" Collin asked, earning a few smacks in the head, followed by a "What? Just wondering!"

"I don't know. We didn't rea-" Seth started before I interupted. "I'm all for it, as long as Mr. Clearwater is." That brought a huge grin onto his face.

"But of course." He responded. I leaned over and kissed him lightly, lingering for a second. Kim was jumping up and down clapping on the couch.

**A.N. I know, I know, it's short and blah blah blah, but I just threw it out there and ended where I felt it appropriate. I also don't exactly know what'll happen next *insert sheepish smile then shamefully turning away***

**Thanks to all of you wonderful reading and reviewing people (: And thank you for understanding my situation with my friend. And another distraction coming up is a HUGE english project I'm going to have to work my ass off on in order to pass this quarter. It's worth 30% of my grade and I'm a procrastinator to the point where I get screwed : P**

**But anyways, please review and favorite and what not (: It makes my job so much more enjoyable :D**


	9. AN

I know I haven't updated in a while, but here are my excuses:

1) At the beginning of April my best friend's mom passed away after about a year of suffering with cancer. I've spent most of April with my friend trying to make her feel better and take her mind off of things.

2) March was the year anniversary of my friend passing away, so it was tough.

3) MCAS (Massachusetts Comprehensive Assessment System for those of you non-mass people) are going on this month so I've been working on not failing those

4) I've been having more dance practices lately because it's close to recital time and I have a few competitions, so I'm always at the studio

5) Schools almost over and instead of lightening the load my teachers want to cram as much into our brains in the month we have left.

6) Writer's block up the wazoo

I know, I know, I'm full of excuses. I just haven't had time lately and my writer's block is killing me /:

But thanks for reading and reviewing as usual!(:


End file.
